The present invention relates to an electronic component module and its manufacturing method and, more particularly, to a technique that is effective in increasing the bandwidth of an electronic component module.
With a recent tendency of miniaturization and functionality enhancement of electronic apparatus, there is demand for electronic component modules in which a module incorporating electronic components such as high-frequency devices is integral with an antenna element. In such antenna-integrated electronic component modules, it is desirable that, to improve their characteristics, a substrate provided with the antenna element be made of a material having low dielectric constant.
Conventionally, as disclosed in JP-A-9-237867, an antenna-integrated electronic component module was proposed in which an antenna is supplied with power via a slot by utilizing electromagnetic coupling.
However, the slot measures ½ (i.e., λ/2) of a wavelength λ used. Therefore, the physical dimensions of the slot and the module are necessarily dominated by a frequency used. This restricts the degree of freedom of miniaturization of the electronic component module.
Further, because of the use of the λ/2 slot, the width of a signal pass frequency band is restricted by the slot dimensions, which is an obstruction to increase of the bandwidth of the electronic component module.